Awakened
by Ericnorthmanmylover
Summary: This is a one shot story about Eric/Sookie set right after Godric meets the sun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st attempt at a one shot and all mistakes are mine. Thank you to all of my awesome readers and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave lots of reviews.**

* * *

I have just witnessed Godric leaving this world and even though I didn't know him for long, I felt such a connection to him. I can't seem to get the tears to stop falling and I'm just standing in place watching the sunrise fully. It reminds me of having to bury my Gran not even 2 weeks ago and I cry harder. I have seen so much death in less than a month and frankly I'm tired of it.

I'm really beginning to think that I'm not cut out for this Vampire crap. Since I have met Bill and Eric my life has been in a tale spin and I think I need to go back to the way my life was before meeting Bill. Sure it was boring and I was still a virgin but having sex is not everything and my life was safer.

Sex with Bill had seemed great to me until I started having dreams about Eric. Those are on a whole new level and makes me wonder and if my dreams of Eric are right and I'm missing out on a lot sexually. Since most of them are about things I haven't even tried before, it makes me think that vampire blood was more controlling than I first thought.

Even Bill lied to me about what the blood would do to humans. He only fessed up when Eric tricked me into sucking bullets out of him.

In my dreams that man has skills and has make me scream out his name awake or asleep. Bill is so pissed off about it and that is why he hit Eric when I couldn't stop looking at him during the Godric/Nan talk. Bill should have hit Eric right after he tricked me, not when Eric was down about Godric's decision. See there I go again, thinking about Eric instead of my boyfriend. I need to get out of this town and take a break from everything.

Bill has shown me a different side to himself to and it scares me. He is far to controlling and I don't like to be shushed like a child. Even Eric lets me say what I want to and doesn't tell me "Sookie, No!" I so hate it when Bill does that.

The thing that really scares me is that I'm really attracted to Eric and the blood is just enhancing the feelings. I don't want to like Eric.

* * *

I'm leaning against the wall, far enough away that the sunlight cannot hurt me. Bloody tears are falling off my face on to the floor. I have never been a crier or a beggar but I would have died with my maker, if he had not made me leave him.

She is still out there crying for him just like I am and in a way that is a little comforting. I can't believe that Godric asked her to care for me. Why would Godric want a human to take care of me? I'm Eric F'n Northman, I take care of others, others do not take care of me.

By hearing those words come out of my maker, I know that he thinks that she is mine. Up until going into the church and seeing Sookie's clothes halfway ripped away from her and my maker having killed that stupid human, I have wanted her for more than sex.

She has a way of making me think about things I never have before. I still have sex when I take blood but it is so boring now. I don't even think about the women I am with anymore. They are faceless and are nothing more than food and a release. That was until she walked into my bar. It took everything I had not to scoop her up and fly her home and take her virgin body.

In my 1000 years, I have never been that turned on. She was so fresh and smelled like sunshine and purity. The scent was purely intoxicating and if Pam has not seen her license, I would have never believed that she could look like that and still be a virgin at her age.

How did a boring piece of wood like him, get at chance with a woman like her? She is to good for him.

I have never been the jealous type but seeing her with him and knowing that he took what was meant to be mine, it make me want to kill him.

I will kill him. The moment he took her body was the minute his life was forfeit. He just doesn't know it yet.

I will find a way to make her mine. Thinking about her is the only thing that is keeping me from destroying this whole hotel. Sookie said I loved him and maybe she was right. I have never felt this much pain in all my many years.

I need for her to take my pain away. When did I become so needy?

She is about to walk back inside. I need to hurry back to my room and leave it open. She is so tender hearted, she will feel the need to check on me.

I have decided that she will be my child and my companion always. She will be mine forever and I will never let her go.

* * *

I walk back into the hotel and make my way back to mine and Bill's room. I am so drained all I want to do is sleep.

As I walk by I can see that Eric's room is half open and I can't resist checking on him.

I push the door open and close it. I see him sitting on the bed with his head bent down and bloody tears running down his chest. I walk over to him and he says " Godric is gone." as more tears fall faster down his face.

"I know Eric. I'm so sorry."

I lift his face up to look at me, so he knows that he is not alone and that I'm here for him. He is staring at me with so much pain in his eyes and I start to move back from the feeling the looks shoots into my stomach. I have to get out of here but he grabs my hand and pulls me down for his kiss.

I'm so excited about the kiss I'm about to receive that when it happens and he starts kissing me, it is even better than what I imagined.

I lose all control and I grab his face and kiss him back hard. I'm so turned on and with all of the dreams I had been having, I know I have to feel him inside of me.

He flips me on my back and covers my body with his and look at me. He says "Sookie, your kiss is like nothing I have ever felt in my 1000 years. You will be mine, I will never let you go!"

That should have scared me but it just made me want him even more.

He could see that I had a glazed look of passion in my eyes and that I wouldn't be fighting him or running away. At this moment, there was only the two of us and Bill was not in her mind at all.

This is my moment I will take her body and then I will take her life, she will awaken and be my bride. No other woman will ever be enough for me again. Now that I have found her, she is MINE!

I kiss her again and push her dress up and put my hand on her mound though her panties. I circle her clit and she starts to moan in my mouth. I have never heard a sweeter sound before and I will never get tired hearing it.

Her body is starting to buck against my hand and it is time for me to taste her. I move down and pull her panties off. She spreads her legs and opens up for me like she has no control over her body.

I start to lick her folds and she says "OMG, I have always heard people talk about oral sex but I never knew it could feel like this. "Eric, don't stop!"

"No fear dear one, it is only going to get better."

It did too and he put his hand under my rear and lift me up closer to his tongue. My head starts to move side to side and my body is starting to tense up. "Faster Eric, Faster."

I can't believe that Bill was this stupid not to taste her. Now he will never know what he was missing out on.

She wants me to lick her faster and I do. Vampires can increase speed and hardness with very little effort. She is thrashing around and she closes her legs around my head it get me closer to her.

It is a good thing I don't have to breathe or I would have passed out. I'm licking her her so hard and fast that she comes in my mouth. Her heavenly cream is the best that I have ever tasted and after her legs fall back to the bed, I keep on licking her. When she is cleaned up, I turn my head and bite her thigh.

She moans and her blood tasted so good and I can see her juices are starting to flow out again. I have to be inside of her. Now!

I grab his hair and pull him up to kiss me. I have never had a Orgasm like that before and I need him.

"Fuck me, now!"

"As you wish my dear"

"Don't talk, just do it."

I laugh and she must be out of it or she would never say something like that if she wasn't so moved in passion.

I bring her up to sitting and unzip her dress and pull it over her head. I unhook her bra and throw them both to the floor and lay her back down. She has the most beautiful breast I have ever seen and I spend a few minutes licking them both.

I was still debating on weather to turn her was the right thing but now I know I will go through with my plan.

I put her legs around my waist and I start to enter her. She is so tight and I can just get the head in. I hear her lose her breath and I stay where I'm at until she loosens up. I rub her clit and kiss her again until she starts moaning. I move forward slowly inch by inch until I'm all the way in, I pause and wait until I hear her tell me she is ready.

Just one word "Ericccc", I move out of her almost all the way and then slowly move forward all the way back in. I keep this pace for a least 6 times before she tells me "Faster and harder, Eric. I need you now!"

I raise her legs up to deepened the penetration and move in her harder and faster.

She screams out " OMG ERIC, yes. Harder" as tears are falling out of her eyes.

I keep my vampire pace up and I can feel she and I are close to coming. I rub her clit as I'm pounding in and out of her. There is nothing better than being then to be inside of her.

As we start to cum, I bite her neck and suck her life force into my mouth. She is to busy cumming to have realized what is happening.

I have never orgasm-ed like this before and I feel so sated and my head is starting to get light headed. I have no idea that I'm about to die and I'm not sure I would have stopped him if I had known.

I soon lose consciousness.

I keep pulling her sweet blood into my mouth and I can feel her heartbeat is about to stop. Right before it does, I bite my wrist and put it to her mouth. The blood gathers in her mouth and for a few seconds, until she starts to drink. Soon she is grabbing my wrist and taking strong amounts of my life giving blood. As she sucks, it feels like she is sucking my dick and as she drinks enough to turn, I cum again.

I can't believe she is mine. I felt such sorrow and now I feel such joy.

I cannot wait until she has awakened.

I reach for my phone and leave a text message with my instructions for for Pam for the night. I tell her that she will have a new sister when we get home and to call Lorena and have her take her child away.

I can't have Bill barging in here tomorrow. She is mine now and he must be punished for taking what was always meant to be mine.

I lay back down and spoon her body and place one hand on her breast, cover us up and place my other hand on my other favorite part.

I have to wait three days for her to awaken. In older times, I would have had to take her to ground and bury us. In modern times with light tight rooms, she will not have to awaken covered in dirt.

I kiss her head and say "Until you awaken my Dear!" and I become dead to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks again to my wonderful Beta Vikinglass25 for helping me make my chapters easier to read. _**

**_This is for all the wonderful reviews and the reason that I decided to expand on this story. _**

**_Hit the little green button at the bottom and let me know what you think._**

* * *

**I awaken and I can feel arms surrounding me tightly. They don't feel like Bill's arms, so I am confused at who is holding me like this. **

**I take a sniff of the arm holding me and it smelt like nothing I have ever smelled before. It smelled so sweet and I felt a craving deep in my stomach to bite that arm. **

**What the hell is wrong with me.**

**I can feel she is up and confused so I roll her onto her back and look at her now beautiful pale face. She will not be happy to have lost her tan. **

**"Morning my beautiful Sookie!"**

**"I'm not your Sookie. Why do I feel so strange?"**

**"Sookie that is because I turned you and I am now your maker,"**

**Oh no. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He didn't. Please tell me this is a bad dream. I close my eyes hoping that when I reopen them, it would be Bill on top of me and not Eric telling me that he is now my maker.**

**When I reopened them, it was still the same. Eric was still laying on top of me with a angelic smile. How can he look that innocent after doing something like this.**

**"Get the hell off of me Eric," I say as I start thrashing around.**

**He gets off of me and I run to a corner and start crying. "Why Eric? Why would you do this to me?"**

**"Because you are meant to be mine."**

**"Who gave you the right to make a decision like that?"**

**"Godric did!"**

**"Come again. Godric never told you to do this."**

**"When he asked you to care for me, that was his way of letting me know that he thought you were mine."**

**"Are you out of your mind? Godric was more human when he died than vampire. He wanted me to look after you, like a human would have for a grieving friend. You didn't listen to a thing Godric tried to tell you."**

**Could she be right? Did I not hear my maker right? Would he be upset with what I did? **

**No matter. She is mine now and I cannot give her life back to her and I wouldn't even if I could. **

**"We can't ask Godric what he meant and I can't take this back. So we need to make the best of it. You will come to love this gift I have given you."**

**"Eric, you are wrong. I will never forgive you for doing this. This is no gift."**

**"Forever is a long time and you will never get to leave me."**

**"So whatever you want, you think you should get?"**

**"Where you are concerned, yes I do!"**

**"I don't want to live forever. I don't want to drink blood to live. I wanted to live, marry, have children and die. You have destroyed my life for your own selfish reasons. I was so stupid to not listen to Bill about you." As the bloody tears start to far again.**

**"Sookie dear one. It is not as bad as you think. You will come to love this life and I hope at some point me. I have waited far too long to find my match. My mate."**

**I pick her up as she is crying and sit down with her in my lap. I lick the tears running down her face. Her taste is even better now that she has turned.**

**"Please don't cry Sookie! Everything will turn out better than you think it will."**

**"Eric you murdered me, just like Rene killed my Gran. He was evil and so are you."**

**What is this about her Gran? When did this happen.**

**"What happened to your Gran?"**

**"She was murdered 2 weeks ago because I was seeing Bill. He killed her when he couldn't get to me. A week ago he tried to kill me again and I had to kill him."**

**"I'm glad that he is dead. That happened right after we first met?**

**"Yes. Two days later."**

**"I'm so sorry Sookie. She had to have meant a lot to you."**

**"She did and that is why I related so much to you losing Godric. Because I'm so kind hearted, I now find myself dead and tied to you forever." as the tears start back up.**

**I pull her into the crook of my neck and let her cry. I can't believe that Bill didn't tell me about her Gran or her almost being killed. What else was he keeping from me?**

**With my head up against Eric's neck, I start to feel the craving in my gut again. I can feel my hunger for the blood flowing in his large vein in his neck.**

**Without thinking about it, I bite him and suck and suck. My hands are holding his neck in place and I hear us both moan out in pleasure. God, his blood tastes so good. I would have drained Eric, if he had not stopped me. He told me to lick the wounds closed.**

**I guess that was my first lesson at being a vampire. **

**He then turns my face up to his and kisses his blood off of my mouth. As much as I want to hate Eric, I can feel my passion heating up. I cannot sleep with him and I jump up out of his arms. **

**"It is normal Sookie for you to be turned on after drinking blood. Blood and sexual lust is normal for vampires and that is why you will not be allowed to drink from anyone but me. Only in the event of life or death will you drink from another. For you I will no longer drink or have sex with other females. We will drink from each other and when I need more to sustain us, I will drink from only men." **

**"Why am I not allowed to drink from others? You will tire of me and then I will not know how to take care of myself. I can't see you being faithful to anyone, especially to me."**

**"Sookie. You sell yourself short and don't understand your worth. You have enchanted me. No other blood has ever tasted as good as yours. I have never been so sated and complete after sex. I have been around for a 1000 years and I should know the difference. I will be true to you. Your needs are now my needs but know that I will never change my mind on this. You will never be able to leave me, take your own life or touch another. YOU ARE MINE!"**

**How can those words make me feel happy and safe? They are supposed to make me even more angry. I'm Bill's. Why does thinking about Bill not give me the same thrill and love it used to? Has being turned changed even that or did I never love him?**

**"Where is Bill? Why has he not come for me?"**

**"Bill has gone back to his maker and even if he was here, he could do nothing for you and will never be able to touch you again." **

**"What did you do to him? He would not have gone back to her on his own free will."**

**"You are right! I had Pam contact Lorena and told her to get him out of here."**

**"You didn't? She will kill him!"**

**"That is not for me to worry about."**

**"You really are as evil as I was warned. I wish I had listened. Now I am tied to a devil who only thinks about his wants and needs."**

**"You will not talk to me so Sookie. You will only talk to me with respect or not at all."**

**"You don't know me well, if you think that I will not yell at you and call you a asshole if I want to! Because you are a asshole"**

**I have never received such disrespect and even though I deserve some of it, I can't let her get away with it.**

**I flip her down on the bed and lay on top of her and pull her hands up over her head.**

**"You will learn to respect me, Sookie. I will not tolerate this, ever. I am a good master but I do have my limits and it would be good for you understand this."**

**"Fuck you Eric. You did this, so now you can feel my wrath. You turned me without my permission and now expect me to submit to you and your wants. Well I say Fuck you Eric Northman."**

**"It seems I'm going to have to do something about that mouth of yours. Let's see what you're going to say when I kiss the anger out of you? You will be begging me give you what no other can. I will claim you and you will know I am your master."**

**"You might claim my body but you will never claim my mind."**

**"We shall see little Sookie. We shall see." As he claimed my lips in a kiss.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry for the delay on this story and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Great thanks again to my Beta Vikinglass25._**

* * *

**Eric started kissing me and I could feel my anger lessening. Now that I have turned vampire, I seem to feel things three times stronger than before.**

**Almost like whatever my maker wants to make him happy is what I want to do. How do I fight him? I don't want to give in. **

**He is making my passion rise but my emotions of being upset, angry and my sense of betrayal is causing my tears to fall again.**

**Eric realizes that I'm crying again and stops. He looks in my eyes with a look of compassion and to be honest, it was a beautiful look. **

**"Dear Sookie! Please do not be upset, I only want to make you happy. I hope that one day you see that this is best."**

**I say with a gasp, "I don't think anything is going to make me happy again. How am I going to tell my friends and family that I am a vampire? That you murdered me."**

**"You will never use the words again, MURDERED! I command you as your maker to never utter those words again. I did not murder you. You now live another life. A life with me and only me. You will be allowed to keep in contact with your friends and family but you will now live with me. You can work at Fantasia if you so choose to but you are not required to or need to."**

**"You mean I cannot work at Merlotte's anymore or live in my house? Why would you be so cruel? This is too much. You have destroyed me and left leave me with nothing."**

**"I give you everything. You know you will want for nothing. All your needs will be taken care of and you can buy anything your heart desires."**

**"My heart desires to be free of you! I don't care about possessions."**

**"I'm sorry dear, that I cannot do. You are mine and your place is with me."**

**"Get off me! Get off me! Get off meeeeeeeee!"**

**"No. Calm down, now! It seems that you need to be reminded of what I can give you."**

**I'm shaking my head back and forth. I know I can't stop him and when he gets his lips on my again, I will be lost. He is moving my legs apart and getting into position. I scream out "Oh God, no!" but my body is building up to betray me.**

**He places both hands on either side of my head to hold it in place and then kissed me. **

**I try to push him off of me but as my hands touch his, my will to stop him left my body. I grab his hair and pull him even closer to my face. I'm just as much into this kiss now as he is. **

**My lower body is gyrating against him and my need is skyrocketing out of me. I'm trying to get him to enter me but he is not giving me what I want, what I need.**

**I whisper, "Please Eric."**

**"You are going to have to say the words. I want to hear the words from your own lips. Tell me and I will give you everything."**

**My need is rising even higher and I'm panting with my need. I'm trying to be silent. I don't want to say the words but when he moved a little more between my legs, I lost control and I would say anything to get him moving in me.**

**"Tell me Sookie. Tell me so I can enter you hard and fuck you the way you want me to. I'm the only one that knows what your body needs. Tell me. Say the words."**

**This is so unfair. I know I can't hold off much longer and I'm trying to hold my breath. It's not working since I don't need to breath. Maybe he will get impatient and give in to me. I know, wishful thinking huh?**

**He is kissing, licking, and sucking my breasts now. He is so not playing fair and my limit has almost been breached. I'm about to give in and say anything that will give me the release I need so badly. **

**"Tell me Sookie! Tell me that you are mine. Who do you belong to Sookie?"**

**Before I brain can catch up to my mouth, I screamed out "You Eric. I belong to you!"**

**He smiles deep in my eyes and says, "Your damn right you do." as he entered me hard. **

**That first enter forward took my breath away but now that I've turned, there wasn't the same level of pain as there would have been if I has still been human. **

**He is moving in me so hard and fast and I just want more of the same. **

**I'm tired of being under him and I use my new strength to flip him on his back.**

**He gives me a shocked look, until it turned into a smile. "Does my girl want to play on top?"**

**I want to take my pleasure into my own hands and I start riding him so hard, that if he were human, I would have broke his hips. He put his hands on my hips and I wasn't having it. I took both of his hands and raised them above his head.**

**I know I'm not stronger than Eric but I wanted to be in control for once and he was going to take it this time. Not that he was minding it though.**

**"Ride me you little Vixen. Make me, brand me, I'm yours."**

**"No talking. Do not speak to me."**

**This is even better than I thought it would be. She is telling me what to do and for some reason it is not pissing me off, it is turning me on more. I want her to feel in control. I want her to ride me harder. She must have felt my need and that is what she did.**

**I'm lifting myself up and down on him as hard and fast as I can. I have never been so consumed in sex before. It seems that earlier was just foreplay and this is the main event.**

**I lower myself on last time before my release hit me. Eric's not done and flipped me back on my back and raised my wrist above my head.**

**It seems that he still has more left in him and he is pumping into me hard. It is a good thing I don't have to breath anymore, or it would be really painful. **

**There is no let up in his pumps and he lowered his body even closer to me. I feel like I'm being impaled and I love the feeling. Another release is about to unfold and I see his vein twitching in his neck as I raise my head up to bite him. He tastes wonderful as I suck his blood into my body.**

**Eric is screaming out with his pleasure of my bite and his release. I felt him bite my shoulder and my body reached release again.**

**We are not moving for a few minutes and then he rolled me back on top of him. We are still joined together and I couldn't move if I wanted to.**

**"You are a perfect fit for me. Sleep my love. Tomorrow we go home."**

**I know I should say something but the pull to sleep is too strong and I fade out.**


End file.
